Rendez-vous arrangé
by Historiia
Summary: Que ne ferait pas Félicity pour sa meilleure amie ? Alors quand cette dernière lui demande d'aller à un rendez-vous arrangé à sa place, elle accepte... Et si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu ? OS.


**Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais j'ai la tête totalement ailleurs en ce moment, mais je voulais vous sortir ce petit OS que j'ai mis plus d'un mois à écrire XD**

 **Il ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard, mais je le trouve sympatique ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

Félicity mâchait son stylo tout en tapant sur son ordinateur, les pieds posé sur la table basse, les yeux rivé sur le dossier qu'elle était en train de remplir. Elle bossait sur ce projet depuis trois semaines et arrivait enfin à bout, elle était soulagée, préférant passer ses soirées en compagnie d'une bonne crème glacée à la menthe et aux pépites de chocolats plutôt que d'être en tête en tête avec son PC, même si elle l'adorait.

Elle était en train de taper la dernière phrase quand elle entendit la porte claquer, elle sursauta, enregistra son document et baissa l'écran de son ordinateur. Des pas se rapprochèrent d'elle et elle tourna la tête vers leur direction. Elle sourit en voyant son amie et collocataire entrer en trombe dans le salon. Sara Lance, vingt-trois ans, s'approcha d'elle et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

 _\- Ca ne va pas ?_

Elle tourna la tête vers Félicity, l'air dépitée.

 _\- Je vais tuer mes parents, tu penses que je pourrais m'en sortir ?_

Félicity se mit à rire, son père étant flic, Sara trouverait sans doute le moyen de masquer toutes les preuves l'incriminant.

 _\- Et pourquoi ce besoin intense de commettre un meurtre ?_

Sara se redressa en soupirant.

 _\- Mes parents m'ont organisé un rencard... Avec un mec ! Moi !_

Félicity se tourna et haussa les sourcils, essayant toujours de comprendre les parents de son amie qui tentant de la caser à tout prix depuis que sa sœur aînée avait trouvé un type bien avec qui faire sa vie. Sara était lesbienne, Félicity le savait depuis le jour de leur cohabitation et même si la jeune femme avait tenté de le dire à ses parents, ces derniers tentaient de la caser avec un homme.

 _\- Tes parents sont des idiots._

 _\- Ouais... J'ai appelé Nyssa pour la prévenir de cette mascarade, ça l'a fait rire..._

Félicity sourit, posa l'ordinateur sur la table et prit la main de son amie.

 _\- Nyssa sait que tu l'aimes._

Les deux jeunes femmes se fréquentaient depuis deux ans et s'aimaient, elles avaient même décidé de s'installer ensemble dès qu'elles le pourraient.

 _\- Que comptes-tu faire ?_

Sara se tourna face à son amie et lui sourit.

 _\- Et bien... Je me disais que ma meilleure amie pourrait y aller à ma place..._

Félicity se tourna d'un coup avant de secouer la tête.

 _\- Hors de question Sara, qui sait sur quel abruti je vais tomber, si ça se trouve c'est un malade._

Sara sourit.

 _\- Mon père est flic, tu crois qu'il n'a pas vérifié son casier ?_

 _\- Casier blanc ne signifie pas innocent, il a très bien pu ne jamais se faire coincer._

 _\- Tu es parano ma belle._

Sara se leva en entraînant son amie avec elle.

 _\- Je t'en prie Félicity... Juste une petite soirée. Tu n'as même pas besoin de lui parler à ce type, vous vous ennuyez une soirée et il ne voudra plus te voir... S'il te plaît._

Félicity soupira, mais le regard de son amie en disant long, elle la suppliait d'y allait. La jeune femme comprenait, elle n'apprécierait pas non plus que sa mère tente de la caser à tout prix à un inconnu.

 _\- Je te préviens que si ce type est un tueur en série, je reviendrai te hanter._

Sara se mit à rire et serra son amie dans ses bras.

 _\- Avec plaisir, merci !_

Félicity sourit, même si elle était nerveuse, elle n'avait jamais été à un rendez-vous arrangé et elle se demandait comment serait ce type. Sara n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi que ce soit, cette dernière s'éloigna de son amie.

 _\- Tu as rendez-vous samedi soir chez Franco. Et il faudra que tu utilises mon prénom, il sait comment je m'appelle._

 _\- Ok, donc je serais Sara Lance durant une soirée, cool._

Elle essayait de garder constance devant Sara, mais Félicity n'était pas rassurée. Qui était ce type ? Comment était-il ? Et si elle lui plaisait et qu'il voulait la revoir ? Elle secoua la tête et tenta de chasser ses idées noires, elle allait faire de cette soirée la pire de toutes, elle ne savait pas comment, Félicity était une femme simple, mais elle ne pouvait pas décevoir son amie...

Samedi soir allait être une très longue soirée.

Félicity était assise à la table de chez Franco, attendant son rencard avec nervosité. Sara et Nyssa lui avaient choisi une robe rouge moulante et l'avait maquillé et coiffé comme pour un rendez-vous sérieux en trouvant comme excuse qu'il ne s'attendrait pas à trouver une fille aussi intelligente derrière ce look. Félicity n'avait pas su quoi en penser avant de se souvenir que ses ex copains n'appreciaient pas son intelligence et son niveau d'étude qui les faisait passer pour des crétins.

Elle soupira, se demandant quand se terminerait cette soirée, elle adorait ses amies, mais elle se serait bien passée de cette histoire.

 _\- Sara ?_

Elle se tourna afin de faire face à son inconnu et fut surprise de voir qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle ne répondit pas, l'homme lui sourit et s'installa face à elle. Oliver Queen. Elle dînait avec Oliver Queen, le célibataire le plus en vue de Starling. Elle resta bouche-bée durant de longues secondes avant que le dit Oliver se mette à lui sourire.

 _\- Je vois que vous ne saviez pas avec qui vous deviez dîner._

Elle secoua la tête en riant.

 _\- Non, mon a... Mes parents ne m'ont rien dit._

Elle se mordit la langue et se jura d'être plus prudente, elle avait failli cracher le morceau.

 _\- Je vois, je dois vous avouer que je ne voulais pas venir à ce rendez-vous, j'en ai assez que mes parents veuillent me caser._

 _\- Je pense qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde là-dessus._

Oliver prit la carte des vins et commanda une bouteille que Félicity ne connaissait pas. Il reposa la carte sur la table et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

 _\- Je ne veux pas passer une mauvaise soirée... Que dites-vous d'essayer de passer un bon moment ? Ca ne coûte rien, vous n'êtes pas d'accord Sara ?_

Félicity hocha la tête, en arrivant, elle avait voulu ignorer son rencard toute la soirée, mais Oliver Queen semblait un homme charmant et il ne méritait pas de se heurter à un mur à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

La soirée se passa à merveilles, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de leur vie, de leur travail, ils se sourirent et ils leur arrivèrent même de rire. Félicity se surprit à trouver cette soirée agréable, mais elle était inquiète, ça aurait dû être un calvaire afin de ne pas revoir son prétendant, mais elle craignait qu'il veuille la revoir et si c'était le cas, elle ne saurait pas quoi lui dire.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant à plus de vingt-trois heures, Félicity était nerveuse, en temps normal, elle aurait adoré le revoir et passer une autre soirée avec lui, en lui disant la vérité, en lui révélant son vrai prénom... Sans mensonge, rien. Mais elle savait que ça ne se reproduirait pas et elle avait le cœur serré. Oliver allait regagner sa voiture quand il la vit s'arrêter de marcher. Il s'approcha et lui prit le bras avec douceur.

 _\- Ce n'est pas obligé de se passer comme ça..._

Félicity fronça les sourcils.

 _\- De quoi vous parlez ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas la fille avec qui je devais dîner ce soir._

Elle se tendit, sentant un frisson glacial lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Oliver lui sourit avant de se rapprocher. Il sortit une photo de sa poche et la montra à Félicity. Une photo de Sara. Elle ouvrit la bouche afin de parler, mais fut incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Oliver se mit à rire.

 _\- Alors ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas venue ?_

Félicity soupira avant de se lancer.

 _\- Sara est mon amie... Et elle est gay... Mais ses parents ont du mal à le comprendre et veulent à tout prix la caser... Seulement, elle a une petite amie depuis deux ans et ne voulait pas se retrouver coincer à un rencard... Alors..._

 _\- Elle vous a dit d'y aller à sa place._

 _\- Ouais... Je ne devais pas dire mon nom pour qu'elle soit tranquille avec ses parents..._

Oliver rangea la photo avant de sourire.

 _\- Je vois... Et vous deviez tenter de gâcher cette soirée afin que je ne veuille pas vous... Enfin, la revoir._

 _\- C'est ça... Mais j'ai passé une très bonne soirée._

 _\- Moi aussi._

Ils se sourirent, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Oliver ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait fait ça afin d'aider une amie, si son meilleur ami lui avait demandé de le faire, il n'aurait pas hésité. Mais il avait lui aussi passé une bonne soirée et ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

 _\- Est-ce que ça vous dirait... De recommencer à zéro. Un autre rendez-vous, juste vous et moi, sans amie qui vous demande de le faire ?_

Félicity était surprise, elle ne pensait pas qu'il le lui proposerait.

 _\- Vous êtes sûr ?_

 _\- Puisque je vous le demande..._

Oliver sourit et lui prit la main.

 _\- J'ai passé une bonne soirée moi aussi, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé._

Félicity leva les yeux vers lui et vit dans son regard qu'il était sincère.

 _\- J'adorerais._

 _\- Super, mais avant, je peux vous poser une question ?_

 _\- Bien sûr ?_

Oliver leva sa main libre et repoussa une mèche de cheveux que le vent avait placé devant les yeux de Félicity.

 _\- Comment vous vous appelez ?_

 _\- Félicity._

 _\- Enchanté Félicity, moi c'est Oliver._

Ils se sourirent, restant tous les deux debout dans ce parking, sentant le vent frais entourer leurs corps. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée et espéraient que ce ne serait que la première d'une longue série.

Sara posa un baiser sur la joue de sa petite amie et se leva de son siège, c'était à son tour et elle était nerveuse, elle n'avait jamais parlé en public et elle appréhendait ce moment. Mais elle tenait à le faire.

 _\- Courage Sara._

 _\- Merci... Je déteste ça._

Elle prit son verre et le fit tinter, c'était le moment. Tout le monde se retourna et elle put commencer.

 _\- Dire que sans moi, ces deux-là n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Et non, je ne me jette pas de fleurs._

Elle regarda Oliver et Félicity qui se tenait l'un contre l'autre.

 _\- Il y a trois ans, j'ai demandé à Félicity de se rendre à un rendez-vous que mes parents avaient arrangé pour moi... Avec Oliver._

Tout le monde se mit à rire, trouvant la situation ridicule.

 _\- Oui, je sais, désolée Oliver, mais tu n'es pas mon style._

 _\- Et tu n'es pas le mien Sara._

La jeune femme se mit à rire et regarda son ami embrasser Félicity sur la tempe.

 _\- J'ai dit à Félicity de faire en sorte de rendre cette soirée détestable... Mais je crois qu'elle a échoué et c'est tant mieux !_

Elle s'approcha de ses amis et vint les serrer dans ses bras. Leur relation avait évolué en trois ans, il ne leur avait pas fallut longtemps avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient fais l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant deux ans avant d'emménager dans un petit appartement en plein centre-ville. Et six mois plus tôt, Oliver l'avait demandé en mariage et bien sûr, elle avait accepté.

Et aujourd'hui ils étaient mariés et Sara venait de faire son discours de témoin, Oliver et elle s'étaient de suite bien entendu et le jeune homme l'avait remercié de lui avoir présenté celle qu'il aimait. Les parents de Sara avaient fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas qu'une passade avec Nyssa, les deux jeunes femmes s'aimaient et ils ne pouvaient plus en douter.

Oliver regarda Sara s'éloigner et serra sa femme dans ses bras.

 _\- Tu sais que je ne la remercierais jamais assez ?_

Félicity sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

 _\- Je le sais et moi non plus... Si elle ne m'avait pas forcé a accepté ce rendez-vous... Je ne t'aurais pas rencontré..._

Oliver se pencha et effleura ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser.

 _\- Je suis sûr que oui, un autre jour, mais on en sera là aujourd'hui, j'en suis certain. Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Une douce musique se mit à résonner dans la pièce, le couple se mit à bouger doucement au fil de la mélodie. Sara les regardait, un sourire aux lèvres en se disant qu'elle était fière d'elle, elle avait eu raison de pousser Félicity a accepter ce rendez-vous arrangé quelques années plus tôt. Ses amis étaient heureux, ses parents avaient enfin accepté sa relation avec Nyssa...

Mais qui aurait pu croire que ce rendez-vous arrangé censé tourner à la catastrophe, aurait amené deux inconnus à se marier trois ans plus tard ? Personne, mais parfois les plus beaux hasards donnent lieu aux plus belles rencontres.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce OS ? Comme je vous l'ai dit ce n'est pas mon meilleur, mais je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça ^^**

 **Ensuite, j'aurais une question, j'ai une idée de fic, mais je ne vais sans doute pas avoir le courage de l'écrire, est-ce que quelqu'un accepterais de la prendre ? Je vous mets l'idée générale ici.**

 **Félicity donne naissance à une petite fille, Ellie qu'elle emmène au travail, au QG... Deux ans plus tard, Félicity a un accident et Oliver ne voulant pas qu'Ellie aillent dans un foyer, décident de la garder avec lui le temps que ça aille mieux, sauf qu'elle tombe dans le coma et se réveille deux ans plus tard.**

 **Ellie s'est beaucoup attachée à Oliver qu'elle appelle même Papa et quand sa mère revient au début elle la rejette et ne voit que par Oliver.**

 **La suite par MP si vous êtes intéressés, je ne veux pas spoiler cette histoire si elle est un jour écrite ^^**


End file.
